Shades of Grey for the Holy
by LifeChanges
Summary: I AM BACK. Naruto has been through many things in his life and seen many more happening around him. He has been around for ages and is getting bored. So he enrolls himself in an academy for monsters while hiding secrets from many people.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

I only own my OCs and nothing else.

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Summary: Naruto has been through many things in his life and seen many more happening around him. He has been around for ages and is getting bored. So he enrolls himself in an academy for monsters while hiding secrets from many people.

Chapter 1 The Choice of Life

Naruto just stood on top of a building over looking the city. He felt relaxed and refreshed seeing the energy and the emotions of the city when it was night. The pitch black sky above and below the city full of mystery with many things imaginable happening. All this gave him life again. But his life was boring now with nothing better to do. He lived for centuries and millenniums, experiencing all that life could give him. Now he just wanted something new to go with because his eyes had witnessed many things throughout the ages.

Naruto had died by the hands of the people he thought loved him and that he protected. He was betrayed by the same village that he sacrificed everything for to keep it there standing tall. He had risked his neck to bring Sasuke back, restored order and overthrew Danzo, and even killed himself to bring down Madara; all for the village. Yet after all this they threw him away. He was the last of the jinchuriki and the one with the remaining bijuu. The rest were sent back to makai with the statue that trapped all of them.

He had come back from a very difficult solo mission and was ambushed by an army of shinobi. He fought off as many as he could but found that they were all from different villages. He then noticed that some of his friends were in the group he was battling. Neji had come and started to shut down his chakra points. He noticed that a few ninjas from suna had started attacking him with his favorite element trying to cut him into slices. He dodged to come into contact with a fist powered by lightning. He was starting to feel the effects from it when his body started to feel numb. He could not go on much longer but it seemed he did not have to wait for long. He was kicked back and then he felt something pierce him from the back. He was reminded on how a chidori feels when going through his chest. Sasuke was behind him and looked at him with no emotion. That was the last thing he saw.

He found out that all the nations of the shinobi world had agreed that he was no longer needed. The kages had a meeting and decided upon it. Kakashi as the Hokage had to agree and release his info to the other kages to prepare their men for the collaboration. Gaara had been forced into it by his village and he had to do the best for Suna. So it was a unanimous vote that the last of the containers would die and rid the world of the possibility of the bijuu being used again.

Kami had felt sorry for him and offered him a job for working for her. He had accepted and became an angel or warrior to serve Kami. He went through the ages seeing the shinobi era pass and a new age appear. He went through the ranks until he became an archangel serving directly under Kami herself. He had been trained and learned many things. But yet again he was caste away.

He had the Kyuubi in him most of his life but when he died, they were seperated and the fox was sent to hell. Back to where it would rule over demons. The bad thing was that a small particle of the fox was still in the blond and that grew. It tainted him until it became a part of him. Transforming him into a hybrid between an angel and a demon. He fell from grace once Kami and the rest of his brethrens found out. He was forced to leave and put on a hit list for any angel to take him out. Yet he still retained his powers. With the demon part of him, his power grew beyond an archangel able to rival Lucifer's himself. After that became common knowledge amongst everyone, he had to face the wrath of both sides come down upon him.

The problem for everyone else other than Naruto was that he learned many things while he served heaven. One of those being on how to conceal himself from radar coming from above and below. He had marked symbols hiding him from those that he did not want to see.

Yet he grew bored watching the human life grow before him. He had to lock away most of his power so he did not draw any unwanted attention. So he could not have any fun using them. He still retained some of his abilities and all his knowledge. He looked up towards the blanket of black with diamonds shining. "What to do now with my life. Nothing here in the city or even in this world. There are other planes that I could go to but which one is the problem." the blond started to list some planes in imd and crossing them off because either he did not like the place or there was somebody he did not like or was avoiding there. He decided to look down in the alley below and noticed a young monster was prowling around looking for food. It was a cross between a black beetle and a wolf. He then got an idea on where to try and have some fun. He got up and concentrated and in a second he vanished.

He appeared in a field and looked ahead to see an eerie building up ahead with dead trees all around. He then looked at a certain window and his body seemed to turn into the wind itself.

In a certain office where there were a few lit candles and a small breeze blew around. A man dressed in a robe was sitting in his office and most noticeable of him was his glowing eyes. They looked as if they could look into the very soul of a person. He was now facing the window as a person was starting to appear having his body come from the wind. "Hmmm, a visitor this late in the day. And I have not been properly introduced to you."

Naruto smirked at him. "Typical, a man of your caliber would be easily able to tell that I am here. You are a man that has earned his title as one of the three Dark Lords." "Well I see that my reputation precedes me yet I don't know yours. I felt your presence when you entered the barrier. So care to tell me why you are here." The blond went and took a seat in front of the desk while the robed person was still staring outside the window. "I came here because I am interested in learning here."

The chairman turned and took a seat at his chair. "Now why would you want to do that. You seem very intelligent and strong enough if you were able to enter this plane and get through the barrier." His answer was "Well a person doesn't know everything and I for one think I will benefit from being here." "Well then I will be happy to help you enroll but first we need to know more about you. So if you could fill this out stating your name, description, and the type of monster you are, you will be properly enrolled even though it is already late into the year." Naruto was a bit fidgeting at this. "Well the thing is I would like to keep those things personal secrets." " Well then I am sorry sir but I cant help you here if we don't know anything about you. You could cause some harm to the school."

Naruto was contemplating this and knew he had to do something to change his mind. Then he thought of something that would work but also be very risky for his life. "How about I give you a "Demons Deed" which will make a pact that binds me to not causing any trouble." The chairman was shocked at hearing this. "Only a demon can make those, so that means you're a demon. If so why would a demon come to a school for monsters. What would be the rules for this contract anyway."

"I am just bored wanting to try something new and we will be using the "Lucifer's List" Where 1.I will be able to keep my secrets 2. I must abide by the rules you choose 3. If the rules are broken I forfeit my soul 4. If one of the rules is a claim for my life than the contract is void and finally 5. This is binding and no other party can break it." The chairman was grinning at hearing this and started to talk. "The rules are simple: don't destroy the building, don't show your true self, don't kill anybody, get good grades and I think I want you to look at a small group. That should be it. So shall we get started with it." Naruto pulled out a parchment and laid it on the table. He slit his hand and placed it on the paper while the chairman did the same thing. He started chanting in an ancient language and writing started to appear on the paper. In bold red letters the details of the deal appeared and started to glow.

"There now that is done where am I going to be staying at and what are the details of me being here." The chairman just kept grinning handing him a large folder. The folder contained his school info and some info on the group he was to be looking at. Naruto just smiled and disappeared again leaving the chairman to ponder and grin about the events that happened and the ones in the future.

Please review and flames are accepted


	2. Encounters of the Unknown

I do not own anything from Naruto or Rosario+Vampire or the song by Breaking Benjamin

I only own my OCs and nothing else.

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Summary: Naruto has been through many things in his life and seen many more happening around him. He has been around for ages and is getting bored. So he enrolls himself in an academy for monsters while hiding secrets from many people.

Chapter 2 Encounter of the Unknown

Naruto sat on top of the roof looking up to the sky just minding his own business. He had on the regular uniform but he did not button the jacket and his tie was loose. He had on a pair of sunglasses to repel the sun's rays from his eyes. He stared at the clouds passing by and started to ponder his new choice. He had just put his soul on the line so he could feel alive again with a new challenge. He knew it would be worth it because he can guarantee that he would not be losing on the deal he made. He thought back to what the head master had said.

Flashback

"So Naruto, since all I know of you is that you are some sort of demon, I cannot figure out what powers or abilities you may have. Although, I can sense the power you hold even a bit of the one you may be locking away. You are a strong person that may actually cause the building to collapse so one of the rules is that you will not be able to use any violence unless it is on self-defense or you are protecting someone. Since I mentioned about protecting someone, I have decided to have you look after the school as some sort of guard to make sure nothing goes wrong. You will have access to every place on the grounds unless I deem it unfit for you to proceed. You will follow the rest of the rules that the other students also must follow. Last year, we had a ton of problems dealing with fights, rule breaking and riots. If you need any information you do not need to hesitate to ask me or my assistant Ruby. Now do you have any questions."

Naruto was just sitting there contemplating over the rules he must follow. He would have no touble just going around and stopping anything. "No sir but where would I be staying and what are my classes her." At this, the headmaster gave him a few sheets of paper. One showing his schedule and the other a map to his dorm. "Anything else Naruto."

"Can you give me any information dealing with the troubles from last year so I can see what trouble may come up and prevent them." At this the weird priest got up and pulled out a few folders and handed them to Naruto while escorting him out.

End

Naruto had looked through the folders and found that all the trouble had one group of people in common that was part of it. He had also read their files and found out about all their information but he knew that people always have some things that are hidden from others. He knew he should not just rely on all the information from the folders but right now he just felt like relaxing. No matter what type of school it was, it was still school and that meant a lot of work so he wanted to spend that time just to calm himself and be ready for the days to come. He was starting today and it was already the third week of school. He had an hour or so before he had to be at class. He decided to burn it with some music. He pulled a violin and bow out of a seal he placed on his jacket and started to play a song he heard and liked.

Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.  
You are the faith inside me.  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!

He started to fall back to the memories of his past.

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (Ahhh)

I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.  
Hoping to find a savior.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender!  
Surrender!

He thought back to his past. The betrayals that led him to this point. From his friends to the world he grew up with and then finally God herself. It did not hurt much now but he decided to put all the pain and emotion through this song. He had been doing it from the beginning and all the memories of the past were starting to affect him. He knew he may falter but did not want to. His pride denied him from messing up on the song and poured more emotions into the chorus to end it.

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?

Meanwhile

Tsukune was walking through the campus with Moka by his side. They were enjoying themselves and knew that sooner the rest of the group would appear and a small fight over Tsukune will happen. They were walking along having their mind be occupied by the person that was next to them. They still did not reveal their true feelings to each other.

Moka was thinking about Tsukune and blushing a bit. She had already had her breakfast earlier and now the boy next to her was rubbing the side of his neck. She started to blush a bit when she was thinking more into it. She was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard music. The song was sang with a powerful voice and the way the person sang it made the listener feel all the emotions behind the song. She wanted to find where the music was coming from and pinpointed it coming from the roof. She rushed up there while still listening.

Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.

Tsukune had seen Moka run off and decided to follow her. He raced after her and noticed she was heading to the roof top. When he reached there he saw that she was looking around in search for something or some one. As he was about to ask, he felt someone jump on him and he felt two soft mounds on his face.

"Tsukune. I love you." He was starting to lose air until he was released and noticed a ice spike sticking out of Kurumu's head.

"Stay away from Tsukune, Kurumu orI will take you down. Hi Tsukune." Mizore was a few feet away staring at the two and then they started to fight. Nobody noticed Moka except Tsukune who tried to walk up to her until Yukari jumps him from behind making him fall into Moka. All three are on the floor with Tsukune face in Moka's chest. He had a bit of blood running from his nose which attracted Moka to bite his neck.

Once they were done and standing, Kurumu and Mizore had come to join them. They started to ask why they were on the roof. Tsukune explained that he was following Moka and turned to ask the pink haired girl on why she ran away.

"I heard something that sounded like someone singing and playing an instrument. It was very good and I wanted to see who was playing. I sensed that they were on the roof but when I got here there was no one. Then you guys showed up. Well I guess we should go to class."

The group all followed after her, not noticing the crystal blue eyes watching them leave. Naruto had sensed someone coming to where he was. He did not want to get involved with others at the moment. Especially in his current state. The memories were a flood gate filling him with pain but he pushed them aside. He got a hold of himself and thought back to the group that had been on the roof. He recognized them being the ones always getting too close to trouble from their folders.

In Class

The group of friends were sitting around each other in the center of the class. They were waiting for Nekome-sensei to start the class. She walked in the class to see that some of the students were not in their seats yet. She had to clear her throat out loud to get every ones attention and have the rest of the class to sit down.

"Class, I have two treats for you today. The first one is that we have a new student entering our class today. I know that we are already in our third week of school but he will be able to catch up. Now here he is, Naruto Namikaze." In walked Naruto to stand in front of the class. He took a bow to show his respect of the class. "You can take the seat in the back that is empty." Nekome pointed to the very back and Naruto followed it to go and take a seat.

The class started to whisper about him wondering what he could do. Some of the girls were starting to stare at him and planning on what to do to attract him. This made some of the guys start to glare at him. The males of the class already disliked Tsukune for taking three of the cutest girls in the school and now there was another that was after the rest. Naruto just ignored them and took his seat to listen to the rest of of what the sensei had to say.

"The second treat is that we have a training trip today. We are going to go out and harvest a type of fruit that is in bloom and is very delicious."

An hour later

The class was now in a clearing in a forest. They were starting to wonder what they were suppose to do until Nekome started to explain the exercise. "We are today because you guys are going to go and hunt for a piece of fruit. Which is this." She held up a piece of fruit which had mouths and tongues coming out of it. She cut it into slices and the smell of the fruit attracted everybody's attention. The only ones not affected by the fragrance was Tsukune and Naruto. Tsukune could not imagine eating anything like it but he knew that the girls would do anything for it. Judging by their faces they could not resist it. He would have to follow along with them and eat the a piece.

Naruto did not care much for the fruit. He had come across it before and did not find t revolting or was prone to it. He had no care for the fruit but he knew the class would do anything for it. He also did not want to get in a group with anybody, especially when there were some girls eyeing him and a few guys that were glaring at him. He slipped away into the forest without much notice and decided to just go and relax. He found a tall tree and jumped to the top to lay on one of the branches. He just sat there thinking of the future, instead of the past. He noticed some of the creatures around him. Birds flying around with the rays of the sun shining down from the sky through the mist. The forest held many different things unknown and unseen. This just added to the effect of what Naruto was thinking. This forest had creatures and mysteries that intelligent life has no phantom of but know it is there. There will always be a future but a person cannot know what will lie ahead of them but wait to see knowing there is one.

Tsukune was trailing behind the four girls making the hunt a competition for his affection. He was trying to dissuade the others from eating it but go for other kinds of fruit that were ripe, such as grapes. His answer was to be shot down and to hear them state they want dorians. As if answering the girls hopes and just giving Tsukune more disappointment, the fruit in question just walked up to him. Moka was the first to act and snatch. She was already celebrating her win when everybody noticed that the fruit was using its tentacles to molest Moka. The other girls went for their chance to grab but both failed because they were working against each other to grab it. Kurumu and Tsukune went after it and found it just staying put in the middle of a clearing luring them into it. Kurumu went up to grab and held it high in the air until Moka tackled her making her drop the dorian. Kurumu was about to yell at her till noticed spikes rise out of the ground, The spikes turn out to be teeth attached to a mouth that swallowed up Moka. Yukari explained that the fruit was part of a man eating plant that used the fruit to lure victims to be it's next meal. Then out of the ground came two more of the same plant which all started to attack the group.

Naruto was sitting on the tree relaxing, when he heard a fight was happening. He indicated it was a fight do to the earth shaking a bit with screams as well as him feeling some youki. He didn't know that this was a training exercise and thought if he let anybody get hurt that he would be in trouble for letting it happen. He went and zipped to the scene to see three plant monsters attacking one of the groups. He held back a groan when he noticed it was the group of people that attracted the bad luck of trouble. He noticed that he was too late to save the boy when one of the monsters ate him. He decided to jump down and ake sure the rest were safe,

The remaining girls were fighting their best while avoiding being eaten or tangled up in tentacles. They were starting to feel depression for the lost of Tsukune but anger coursed through them more. Wanting revenge for eating a friend and their love. They did not notice the extra person until they saw one of the plants be cut into small pieces. They noticed the new blond student there where the pieces of the monster laid. One of the other man eaters saw him and started to attack him with it's tentacles striking it in a rapid motion. Naruto was just side stepping all the whip attacks with ease. He noticed the creature surounded him with it's tentacles and try to wrap him up. He waved his hand around him in slashing motions. The tentacles never reached him because they were cut to pieces. When the flesh of the creature reached the ground the blonde vanished to appear in front of limbless plant. He pointed his index finger out and drew a star in the air only two inches in front of the monster fruit with out touching it. The thing fell apart with its body cut up. That just left one more. Naruto did not have to worry about it because it exploded on its own. Out stepped a being with silver hair and demon eyes from the body. He could feel some power radiating from her but it did not faze him. He saw Tsukune come out after her holding a cross. He figured out what had happened inside the last attacker.

He noticed the group looking at him with questioning looks. He knew they would be bombarding him with questions and he did not feel like doing it at that moment. He noticed the vampire look at him with the same looks as the others. He especially did not want to have any problems with her, so he opted to leave the group before they jumped him with their thoughts.

The group were staring at him and in a moment they would have let lose what they had their mind. They were disappointed when a wind blew by him and his body fading into it as if it was mad of dust. The new guy vanished with out a trace making it seem as if he was never there. This just made the group more curios about him. Moka was still staring at where he was finding herself interested in him. She knew what her other self knew about him and that was only his name. Now that she was out in the open and had all her senses, she could tell that the man that was standing there was a person with power. She could feel the power hidden away but she knew there was more. She had this feeling that the blond had his power sealed away like her but he had more in store. She was debating if he was as strong as her father or more because she knew she had no chance against him.

The group recovered from what happened and went to pick up all the fruit on the ground to take back. It was enough for the whole class and still some. They reached the meeting place and gave everybody a piece of fruit. They started to search for Naruto but they were disappointed to find that he was nowhere there. They all headed back to the school with Tsukune having food poisoning and the blond mystery gone and not part of the class. Some thought he might have gotten lost or died but they did not have to worry about him. Many students went missing a lot so they just headed back to the academy. Only Tsukune and the girls knew that he was still alive somewhere.

Please review. I know that I am not that good of a writer so flames are accepted. The song is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin


	3. Dead past

I do not own anything from Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

I only own my OCs and nothing else.

Thinking- 'whatever'

Speaking-"huh"

Summary: Naruto has been through many things in his life and seen many more happening around him. He has been around for ages and is getting bored. So he enrolls himself in an academy for monsters while hiding secrets from many people.

Chapter 3 Dead past

The blonde ancient was just enjoying another new morning as the sun was starting to rise above the horizon. It bathe the land with rays of gold scattering the mist a bit. Illuminating all the shadows and banishing all that made the land creepy. It would seem the school was just a normal academy for students to learn but one thing the boy learned was to look underneath the underneath and expect the impossible, especially when he was involved.

The ex-angel looked around the woods from his perch in one of the trees and caught a glimpse of something. Tsukune and Moka were alone by themselves and it seemed they were having a moment to themselves. That is until they were interrupted by the rest of the group coming forward and starting a fight over who Tsukune should be with. He started to feel sorry for the boy when he saw them drag him away to the newspaper room to get started on the upcoming issues. After they were gone, Naruto then saw Pinky's stalker of a little sister come out of her hiding spot complaining about wanting to see he sister's true form.

He was just shaking his head at how she was acting like a brat crying for people to pay attention to her and do what she says. He remembered how she first showed dup around the area and almost got herself and the rest of the group hurt. She was still the same as he remembered her to be. He ignored her complaining and turned his head to the scenery so he could relax and have his mind wander away from the troubles of the world. Unconsciously, his hand started toying with something underneath the collar of his short that resembled a necklace while his eyes were closing. Allowing the veteran to relax and forget the pain of the past.

1 hour later

He was in class when the teacher announced that today was the day for the students to join clubs. The hybrid groaned at this because at one point, he got out of class work, but he had to join a club because it was mandatory so he had to deal with crowds and crowds of annoying people broadcasting their club is the best. He got up and started to move towards the outside preparing himself for the bullshit of the school.

He went through the whole school looking as some of the students had prepared presentations to show off their. In the gym were the more athletic clubs, such as the basketball and the swim club but they had too many shady characters that looked like they wanted to eat you instead of playing fair. He seen the karate club that would be good for his taijutsu practice but they had too many block heads with too big of a ego to fit other members. He found none of the clubs that had caught any of his interest. He did pass a club that had gave him a bad vibe about it. The club were for those that worshiped the dead and there was only one member that gave the students all a smile that looked like it was taking up half his face and his eyes shined with a gleam of insanity. He had a cloak on and only his creepy face was shown to the crowd. He was near the woods so he kept walking. He just shook off the rest of the clubs and went to sit under one of the trees in the woods to relax some more.

With Tsukune and the group…

They were just walking around looking for Kokoa so she could join the group with helping out in the newspaper.

"You know she is going to be stubborn about joining us in the newspaper room. Tsukune, why don't me and you just go somewhere to be alone and leave the rest to go look for that br…" Kurumu was cut off as Moka had hit her over the head. "Don't talk about my sister like that." Kurumu was about to retaliate but was interupted with Yukari jumping on her head and pointing. "I see Kokoa over there." Everybody looked to see where Yukari was pointing at to see Kokoa talking to a boy with a smile splitting his face in half and had the eyes of a psycho. He had set up his table in an area far away from most of the other clubs closer to the woods where the shadows enveloped his stand. This made it harder for people to notice it but that was what confused many of them. The guy was suppose to be out in the open trying to attract more members, not hide from them. "I wonder what club is he a part of. Lets go see what it is" Tuskune suggested and the girls all followed him as they went to go see what was happening. As they got closer and closer they started to notice that the gleam in the boys face started to get more creepier along with his Cheshire smile widening and his aura started to darken. A strong gale started to blow from the trees and leaves were scattered in the air blocking the view. The gale continued towards the other club booths knocking some of them down and ruining their presentations.

The group recovered and looked up to see that the cloaked figure had grabbed Kokoa with a knife at her throat and had his sights on them. Kokoa was unconscious as he was holding her with one arm holding her waist and the the other holding the knife. He still had on his expression of a maniac on and was just standing there waiting for the group to react. This did not stop them from springing into action. Mizore had her ice claws out and Kurumu spread her and claws, both heading directly for the enemy. The target just kept smiling and flipped back throwing off his cloak towards the oncoming two. The cloak acted as a small net trapping the two before they tore it apart. When they looked up, they saw the guy was wearing shorts made out of animal skin. He had many patches that seemed to be filled with different things on his side. He had on only a vest with no shirt on. The vest had various bones on them that seemed to be from different species. He had tattoos littering the skin of his body. They all seemed like tribal tattoos or seals which all were in black but some parts red. On top of his head was a skull, which looked to come from a horned beast, that held back most of his green hair out of his sight. The guy looked like he was about 17.

Once the two girls recovered from being tangled in the cloak, they continued with their attack. The man just stood there but then his eyes started glowing an eerie green. When Mizore and Kurumu were two feet away they were blocked from their targets as skeletons rose from the ground. They were glowing the same colored green as the guys eyes were. Mizore froze of of them in blocks of ice and Kurumu went and smashed them to pieces. They were about to continue on their way on freeing Kokoa but turned to see more skeletons sprouting out of the ground.

Tsukune stepped forward and started to shout at the man to let Kokoa go but it fell on deaf ears. The stranger just started to laugh and he summoned more skeletons to go forth. He stopped laughing and turned to see as he let an army of skeletons swarm forward to attack the small group. He also let some go forward to the crowd of students behind them. He turned to face Moka as she asked why he was doing that. He just smiled more and then started to speak for the first time. "My name is Ghull and I am a necromancer. A being that is able to call forth the dead to serve my bidding. I have been go around walking the earth collecting items that may help. Now since vampire's blood is a very powerful ingredient for many things, such as being a powerful healing agent, it would be quite useful for me. I have already lived for many decades thanks to all the magic that I have obtained and my skills in the dark arts of using the dead. So with this little girls blood, I will be able to continue going around with out having to worry about dying from battle. To be able to travel and have no fear of being mortally wounded because I have with me something can instantly heal it in seconds."

While he was busy giving off his speech Tsukune went ahead and removed the Rosario from around Moka's neck. She transformed to her true from and was already on her way to attacking the necromancer by the time he finished his small speech. She reared back her hand and was about to thrust it forward to the enemy's face. The necromancer moved his head to the side and jumped back so he would not get hit again. He still held Kokoa in his arms and was now staring directly at where he would be dying if he was no able to move. He grinned as he watched the now silver haired vampire stand back up ready to come after him again. Before she could jump she was tackled back to the ground by two creatures. She looked to see that they were three creatures that were now standing in front of her as she was still on the ground. They were a Cyclops, a cross between a spider and monkey, and last was a small humanoid kraken that had multiple tentacles. She decided to get back up and attack these three in front before going after the boss. She went for the cyclops by flipping back up with her heel extended as she slammed it down on its head. This had the cyclops knocked down and it appeared to be out but she flipped back up into the air to avoid the kraken from grabbing her with it's tentacles. She landed behind the kraken and grabbed a few of the tentacles and ripped them off and she kicked the water creature to the tree a few feet in front of her. She had to roll to the side to avoid the last creature when it was spitting out webs so she wouldn't be caught. When she looked closer at the web, she saw that it was also acid because it was melting the ground. She noticed the spidemonkey was in the trees, so she started to climb through them to get to the last of the creatures. Once she was a foot away from her prey, she had to dodge to the sides to avoid the acid webbing being aimed at her. Once she reached the spider, she knocked back to the floor and jumped after it. She nailed the creature towards the floor with her heel allowing the pressure of her blow and the added force from gravity to sink into the creature. She looked towards Ghull to see him still smiling which confused her. She lost he balance when something grabbed her legs and pulled. She was then introduced to a fist that came from no where hitting her towards the sky. She was then plucked from the sky when sticky rope tied to her limbs to pull her back to earth. She slammed towards the ground hard and her limbs felt like they were on fire. She looked to see it was the acid webbing from the spider monkey. She followed the webbing back to see the spider was still alive and was starting to pull her towards it. She then noticed that the cyclops was also with it and the kraken was behind them. The kraken had its limbs back and looked like nothing happened to it. It was the kraken that tripped her and the cyclops came with an upper cut. She heard laughter while she was being dragged and turned her head towards Ghull to see him enjoying the show.

"Those creatures are monsters that I have resurrected through necromancy. No matter how hard you try to hurt them, they will not stop. Even a lethal blow, like chopping off their heads or cutting out their hearts, will not stop them. I have been around for a long time and have honed my skills so that the creatures that I bring back and enslave do not just fall apart so easy. They only follow the objectives I tell them to follow and will continue till it is complete. The only way for you to defeat them is if you use magic to rip out the magic I infused them with and I assure you, that it would be hard to. Even if you kill me, which is highly unlikely, they will continue. And don't expect to get much of help. The army of skeletons are keeping your friends busy." Ghull continued to laugh as Moka was being pulled towards the three undead.

With Tsukune and the rest

Kurumu and Mizore were having trouble with the skeleton army that they were fighting. The skeleton army looked endless. The crowd of students had already left the premises, leaving the small group to fight them off. Kurumu found out that just knocking them apart did nothing for her. The bones would just reattach and start fighting again. Mizore had trouble when after she froze them, she found out that they were able to melt her ice through magic from their glowing eyes. So he and Kurumu found that if they were frozen and cut to pieces they did not defrost themselves or come back together. This is where they used their team work to the best. Mizore would freeze them and Kurumu would use her speed and claws to decapitate them before the glowing eyes melted them. They found that after this more would appear. Tsukune was in the back with Yukari fighting off the few that made it past the pair. Tsukune was just knocking most of them back towards the girls to incapacitate them.

With Moka

She seemed to have gotten out of the webbing that held her limbs. Her wounds from the acid were healing as she continued to fight the three creatures to get to Ghull and save her sister. She just needed a way to get around them or to dispose of them for only a minute. She dodged a swipe from the cyclops and ran into the kraken. She flipped backwards out of the way from the kraken's tentacles. She landed and brought her heel down on top of the cyclops that she flipped into. She then leaped frog over it to avoid being caught in any more web. She spotted the monkey in the trees close by and once she landed from her leap, grabbed a limb from the one eyed monster to hurl it at the other creature. She had missed because the monkey had leapt out of the way and started to fire the webbing like a machine gun aiming towards her. Moka started to do some back flips to avoid being hit. The kraken tried to surprise her and grab her while she was trying to avoid the webbing. She just flipped out of the tentacles and landed on the the krakens chest to only use it to propel her self in the air to just be missed by some more webbing. The webbing although did get the kraken down. The vampire was just smiling seeing that one of them was out of the way because the kraken was now stuck to the floor with its body burning away thanks to the webbing of the spider. The smile was wiped off though as she noticed the cyclops was back and was already behind her bringing its fist down.

There was a loud explosion and the ground shook for a second but Ghull was ignoring all of this as he was starting to finish with what he came there for. He laid the unconscious red head on the ground as he pulled out a few syringes. He checked to see if the sleeping potion he used was still working and did not harm her before he started. He then proceeded and was about to stick one of them into the girls vain to extract the blood but was stopped when something shook the barrier that he erected up around him. He then heard a voice that made him grin some more and stop what he was doing. "So you finally learned to put up a barrier while you work so you don't get interrupted." Ghull turned his head to see a familiar blonde standing a foot away from him with his fist against the barrier.

"Crap, you just had to show up and ruin my plans, don't you, you jamakusai. Now that you are here I know I won't be able to get what I came here for. Might as well postpone this and see if I can get rid of you first." Ghull dropped the syringe and jumped back as Naruto brought his fist, that was giving off a blue hue and destroyed his small barrier. Ghull landed in a clearing deep in the woods and drew the dagger he had as well as bringing out a small staff and got in a fighting position to defend himself against the ex-shinobi. Naruto landed in the clearing afterwards and got into his own fighting stance. "You can't just let me get what I came here for and prevent us from getting into a fight can't you Naruto." Ghull tried to persuade him so he didn't have to get hurt the way he knew he would. His answer was the hybrid to jump at him and bring out a sword from nowhere. Ghull brought his dagger and staff up to block the attack but he had to jump back to avoid the kick. Naruto then sent a gust of sharp wind to cut Ghull to pieces but was surprised to see it met a barrier. "My spiritual barrier uses souls to draw out the power from energy attacks. So all your energy attacks are useless and only physical attacks work." Naruto just jumped in after the comment to bring his sword for a horizontal slash to have Ghull duck and bring the dagger up to cut at Naruto's head. Naruto had to use the wind to help him spin out of the way and make his sword swing around to come and aim for Ghull again.

Ghull just fell back to lay on his back to avoid the second slash. He then back flipped to get back on his feet to see Naruto already on his feet and preparing to charge. He started to spin his staff in his right hand while he gathered his energy. While Naruto was a few seconds away from him, the blond had to jump back as a barrage of energy balls were fired from the center of the spinning staff. Naruto had to keep jumping back as he was being bombarded with attacks. He leaped up into the trees and started to jump from branch to branch to avoid being hit. He started to fire some of his own energy balls at Ghull while he was jumping around knowing the spiritual barrier was down so Ghull could use his own energy attacks. What he found out was that his spinning staff had drawn the power from his attacks and added to Ghulls attack on him. So he could not fire on Ghull unless he wanted it redirected back at him. So he might as well attack the barrage coming for him so he doesn't have to dodge anymore. He shot a barrage of his own to match the incoming attacks. The two forces met and caused many explosions to paint the area and dust to gather in the air. Ghull could not see what was happening anymore and decided to put his spiritual barrier up. He was surprised to see Naruto come out of the ground beneath him bringing not one but two swords with him to attack. Naruto used the shock to his advantage to start his attack. " Shiki no Kata: Haru" Naruto came fast and started to attack with great agility. He came down and struck Ghull with multiple slashes from above to symbolize the spring showers and traded for the uppercuts to show that growth of plants. Naruto kept on attacking not letting up on his attack until he was able to disarm Ghull. His staff was thrown to the side and his dagger fell not being able to withstand the heavy attacks. Ghull was pushed up against a tree with his one of Naruto's sword against his throat.

"I give, I give. Let up already. I come here to supply on things and what do I find but one of the most troublesome person in all the realms here hiding." This comment mad Naruto smile and put away his weapons. "You shouldn't have attacked. What is with you and your crazy greedy ways. You know who those vampires are related to and yet you still go after one of them to sate your greed for powerful substances. Are you a lunatic or what?" Ghull just smiled like a maniac at this by taking what was said as a comment. Naruto just shook his head and started to walk away. "Just go and I will clean up the mess you created. Why is it every time I run into you, you cause a mess with all your ideas and obsession with the dead." Ghull just laughed loudly at his blond friend walking away as he started to sink into a dark portal that opened below him.

Naruto came to check up on the knocked out Kokoa to see if she was alright. He then looked up to see Moka still fighting against the spider monkey while the cyclops was tied up by the webbing also and had it's eye plucked out. A bit further, he saw that the rest of the group was dealing with an army of skeletons. He groaned when he remembered dealing with them. He started to speak a spell to remove them. "**reverto ut atrum reverto ut umbra tergum quo phasmatis habito tergum utthy regnum sileo enternity" **He waved his hand in the air as it took on a black glow.

Moka was getting tired of the game she was playing with that ugly spider. She was on the opposite side of the clearing ripping off some trees and hurling them to the spider. She then noticed as her opponent was turned to dust. She turned to see if the other two would disappear and see as they were struggling, their bodies and the webbing turned into dust blowing in the wind. She turned to see about the skeletons that the rest were fighting.

Mozore was about to freeze another batch of skeletons when she noticed they were turning into dust. She turned to Kurumu to see her confused as well. "What happened? All of them are gone, even the statues that we made are gone." Kurumu voiced out. Tsukune and Yukari walked up to the pair. "Lets go check if Moka defeated that necromancer and saved Kokoa." Tsukune suggested as he continued walking to the woods. Moka saw them approaching her and decided to turn and see if Ghull had finished what he came for. She instead saw a blond instead of the necromancer there. This just gave her more questions about him and so she got up to see if he had any answers.

Naruto was looking back down to see if he could wake her up. He knew Ghull must have over done it and gave her a very strong dose to knock her out. "Ko-chan wake up now. You know your sis is not going to be happy about this and is going to interrogate me for this." The fallen angel tried to coax the girl awake till she opened her eyes a crack. "Aku-nii" was all she got out before she laid back asleep. He sensed the others a foot away from he and was about to turn towards them until loud squawk was heard.

The group was a a few feet away when they saw that Naruto was with Kokoa and Moka was almost on him. They had a lot more questions now that they noticed he was there. Such as why he was there and what he had done along with many others. Moka was going to be the first to question him until a huge rave called out and made all of them turn to see it circle around the clearing, then turn back to the school. Once it was out of sight they turned to the blond to see that he was gone as well. This got the group even more confused and determined to find out the mystery of the blond.

Later

Naruto was tired after his meeting with the Headmaster. That raven was sent to summon him so he could have a meeting. He had to tell the details of what happened earlier for today. Afterwards, he was told he had an errand that he had to run. But until then, he was able to rest so now he was in his dorm getting ready to go sleep. He went and grabbed the necklace from his neck and laid it on his nightstand. He turned off the light and went to sleep. Letting the moonlight reflect off of the three rings and cross on the chain necklace. illuminating the room and pushing the shadows away from claiming the blond**. **

.?albumid=1064&pictureid=13564 Here is wher a pic of the spider monkey is.

"Shiki no Kata:Haru"-dance of the four seasons:Spring- first of the four styles which uses fast attacks to show spring but is a non-lethal style mostly used to disarm and minor destruction

Please review and flames are accepted. till next time


End file.
